The Incident
by Miss-Crazy-Chick
Summary: Something happens. Sabine does something stupid and it really hurts Ezra. Now Sabine has to deal with an upset Padawan and a pissed off Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is miss-crazy-chick. I have had this idea for a long time. I hope you like it.**

Sabine's P.O.V.

I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt the kid.

I slowly made my way out my room looking for Hera she was the only one not mad at me after the incident. I made my way to the ''common room'' hoping she was there. But apparently luck was not on my side because instead of Hera's nice and compassionate face I was met with Kanan's death glare.

But before he could tell at me Hera started, "Love it wasn't her fault you"-

"No Hera it was, she knew exactly what she was doing she knows the kid likes her heck, everyone knows that," Kanan interrupted

"Sabine I think it would be best if you went to your room I'll talk with you later," Hera said

I nodded knowing that it would be best to leave before Kanan got any angrier

I sadly walked back to my room and kicked a paint can. I let myself fall on my bed. I could hear Hera and Kanan arguing from here. All this was happening because of me if only they knew.

I did like the kid in fact I loved him. But I couldn't say that. I hated ignoring the kid's attempts to flirt with me it made me feel like a big jerk.

Whenever he tried to flirt with me I would usually just have ignored him but I didn't this time. I knew I had taken it to far.

Hell even Zeb was mad at me. To say Kanan was pissed was an underestimate he was mad as hell. Chopper was we'll I honestly didn't know if Chopper was mad at me he probably was. Hera was the only one that wasn't mad at me.

I was a big jerk to Ezra and I don't know how I could have been so stupid.

 **Oooh Sabine's in trouble what could she have done to Ezra. Please read and review. I know it was a bit short.**

 **keep in mind this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Not a new chapter plz read

**This is not an update ~~ Hiya miss-crazy-chick here I was wondering it you guys could please review or pm some of your theories or ideas on what Sabine could have done. I had an idea but I think it's kinda lame. If you gave me some ideas i will probably have a 2 new chapters up by tomorrow.**

 **Please,**

 **miss-crazy-chick**

 **p.s This story will probably have 4-6 chapters**

 **p.s.s please check out the poll I have on who Is your favorite SWR character mine is Sabine XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Miss-Crazy-Chick **here with a new chapter anyways here are shout outs and responses**

 **SHOUT OUT TO:**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Ezbine f** **an**

 **Foxgirl12345**

 **Guest**

 **Starwarsrebels**

 **Hadegirl015**

 **Azilia james**

 **Azulablue92**

 **Spector 8**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **And extra special shout out to**

 **Sarajane00001**

 **I am so happy 17 reviews :**

Sabine's P.O.V

I woke up feeling terrible. I made my way to the dining room to find everyone was already eating. Everyone except Ezra.

"Where's Ezra," I asked

"In his room he wouldn't come out," Zeb answered angrily.

"It's all your fault Sabine you know the kid likes you because of you he locked himself in his and Zeb's room," Kanan litterly growled at her.

I ignored them and sat down to eat breakfast. I already felt guilty enough and Zeb and Kanan weren't helping.

"I hope your happy Sabine the kid will finally leave you alone," Zeb pestered.

That was the final straw. "Just leave me alone okay I'm sorry," I said as I ran to my room. I was not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Hera's P.O.V

"Just leave me alone okay I'm sorry," Sabine said barely above a whisper.

Poor girl she didn't mean to hurt Ezra. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. Kanan and Zeb had been nothing but jerks to the poor girl and they didn't know why Sabine had reacted like that.

" Well Kanan I hope you and Zeb are happy you just made a 16 year old cry," I yelled at them.

Zeb looked guilty but Kanan just got angrier,"Hera he hurt Ezra-"

" I know she did Kanan but she is sorry, if you knew why she reacted like that-"

" I don't care she-"

I cut him off before he could finish, " You know what I'm out of here," I screamed at him as I stormed out of the room to find Sabine.

Kanan's P.O.V

I stared at Hera as she stormed off, man that woman was gonna drive me crazy. I knew she was mad at me and nobody I mean nobody wants a mad Hera.

" Kanan buddy you better run because once she's done comforting Sabine you're dead," Zeb said interrupting my thoughts.

He was right I was A Dead Man

Zeb patted my shoulder, " Bye, buddy it was nice knowing you " He said leaving the room.

I sighed I had been a big jerk some Jedi I was.

Sabine's P.O.V

They had no idea why I had reacted like that maybe if they knew...

" Sabine you okay," Hera said. I jumped how did I not hear her come in. I nodded my head.

" I want to tell them," I said.

" You sure," Hera replied voice full of concern.

" Yes"

" I will get the crew," she replied

" WAIT," I yelled before she could leave.

" I want to tell Ezra first he deserves to know before them," I quickly added, "ALONE"

Hera nodded and left.

Ezra's P.O.V

I kept replaying the whole incident in my head.

 _Flashback_

 _I had an idea to ask out Sabine and Kanan had decided to help me. I was going to draw a picture of her and give it to her. Even though I wasn't a good drawer I decide on drawing a picture because she loved art._

 _Once I had finished drawing the picture I showed it to Kanan who assured me Sabine was going to love it. Kanan called Sabine and I put the drawing on the dining room table it was going to be the first thing she saw._

 _Sabine's footsteps got louder. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I got in front of the picture to cover it_

 _" What do you want Ezra,"Sabine said_

 _" I was wondering if you would make me happiest boy on earth and be my girlfriend," I said as moved out of the way so she could see the pictute. " I drew this for you even though I'm not very good" I waited for response._

 _" Ezra I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth and this,"She said as she grabbed the picture and ripped it," Is a poor excuse for art I don't even look like that," She finished_

 _End_of _Flashback_

There was a knock on the door and the it opened there stood the last person I wanted to see Sabine

 **I know it's kind of stupid the reason why Ezra is upset but think about it was a cute gesture he was making he drew a picture for her just because she loved art. PLZ Read and review. Please go to my profile to vote on who is your favorite SWR character.**

 **P.S I still need ideas on WHY she reacted like that.**


End file.
